Please don't cry, you liar
by AliceMagnus
Summary: When Ben and Denny stumble upon a cabin in the woods and bring it's owner back to Charleston they commence a series of events that cannot be stopped which involves the Overlords. With violence, death and skitters... this story has only begun. [Female in this story is an Original Character.]


"How's your brother doing?" Denny asked Ben as she slightly ducked below a log hanging branch, she held her gun across her body and tightly enough she could quickly turn it against any attacking enemy. Ben wasn't too focused on what lied ahead in the near forest area so his attention was completely on his friend. "Hal?" He responded even though he knew she would be asking about him, Hal had been in a wheel chair for the past 7 months now and had only even began to walk on his own - with stands of course. But Denny gave a slight nod of confirmation. "He's good." Ben simply replied, what more could he possibly say. Ben and Denny both knew Hal wasn't good, he was stuck in a wheel chair.. But at least he has Maggie. The sun was just beginning to peek over the forest trees as the two razor backs started their watch on the north perimeter. The President, Tom Mason, had ordered high security on all areas since they had been given news that the Skitters and Mechs would hit Charleston very hard, very soon. But since Denny and Ben were both deharnessed kids they offered to work overtime because they never felt tired or need a rest.

Meanwhile the small recovering town of Charleston was just beginning to wake up Pope was setting down the chairs in his new home 'The Nest', Tom and Anne were still asleep even though their new born was wide awake, Maggie and Hal were awkwardly sitting awake after Hal having another 'nightmare' and all the little children were off to school. Matt dragged his feet along the dusty floors as he empty back pack followed along behind him, he heard quick footsteps behind him and as he turned he soon discovered it was his friend. "Hey Matt! We're gonna go blow up trees, you wonna come?" The boys decided that it was to much of a high risk of being caught to blow house objects up again. Matt let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I can't, I promised my dad I would go to school." He friends let out a groan as one of them took their backpack and unzipped it. "But this time we got the good stuff." The boy took out a weapon that had been given to the humans by The Volm, Matt's eyes lit up with excitement then confusion."Where did you get that?" Matt demanded to know. "Stole it from my dad's holster." One of the boys replied, Matt shook his head before looking back at the alien weapon. "Come on Matt...don't be such a baby."

Maggie sat with her arms crossed as she leant against the wall behind the bed as Hal lifted the sheets and dragged both of his unusable legs on to the edge of the bed, Maggie watched but rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't need to pretend in front of me." Maggie pushed through her teeth. Hal froze for a moment as he took in a deep breath."I'm not pretending." Maggie pushed herself off of her side of the bed and marched over in front of Hal with her arms still crossed. "How can you say that?" Before Hal had a chance to answer Maggie continued. "I saw you, I saw you walking perfectly through the forest like you knew exactly where you were going... Then the moment I approached you, you forgot how to walk." Maggie voice continually raised whole she spoke and Hal avoided eye contact until she finished talking. He didn't know how to answer Hey! I've been having sex dreams about my old harnessed girlfriend who almost killed us and who is now leading the skitters but wait, I just found out they aren't dreams. Maggie would hit him and walk out. "I told you, I was sleep walking." Hal replied. "Precisely Hal. Sleep WALKING." Hal looked away again as he mumbled. "Could you pass me my wheel chair please?" Maggie glared at him for a while, she knew he was hiding something and it was eating him alive - but it is also killing her.

"Getting slow Benji." Denny laughed as she reached the top of the large hill which the two razor backs decided to race each other on. Ben stood there not looking directly at Denny as he let out a huff. "I had more trees in my way." Ben said then let out a small chuckle but as his eyes scanned the close area then he caught sight of something below the hill a small house – more like a cabin – which sat perfectly on the edge of a river. Ben turned to Denny. "Look's empty, come on... there might be supplies. Race you!" Ben called out and without warning Ben dashed down the hill and towards the cabin, Denny laughed for a moment and quickly followed behind him. Because the two children had previously wore a harness from the Skitters their stamina levels were much higher than an average person their age. Ben reached the cabin first but soon realised that the cabin wasn't abandon; in front of the cabin was a put out fire, extremely fresh, that could have happened only seconds ago. Ben gripped in gun tight against him as he aimed it forward and as Denny appeared she didn't make any jokes about losing the race but raised her gun as well. The two stood very still for a short while so they could use their new abilities to hear in the area around them and the both of them heard the loud running footsteps of a person heading away from the cabin and towards Charleston. "Come on!" Denny called out as her and Ben began running after the unknown person, all they knew where he or she was heading for their home.

"Guys we really shouldn't be here." Matt moaned as he continued to check over his shoulders as him and his two friends stood in the forest aiming the alien gun at a rock. "Do we even know what this gun does?" Matt added as he turned to his friend with the gun, the friend just shook his head and fired the gun. BANG. It blew the rock clean in to hundreds of little pieces and the leaves and twigs around it burned in to nothing. The three boys were blown off of their foot and on to their backsides. The boys rubbed their heads as they sat up to view the damage they had made but all Matt heard, who was still rubbing his head while on the ground were screams and within seconds they small school boys were running. "Guys?" Matt asked in confusion as he sat up but looked over his shoulder at his running friends, as the rubble and smoke began to disappear from the blast Matt heard the breathing of a person – a person who seem slightly out of breath – he slowly turned his head to view a female: quiet tall, very slim, longish red hair which seems like it hasn't been brushed in a very long time, she worse close to nothing and on almost all of her skin there were old scars and new scars, there was a weapon packed in every place of her clothing he should get (holsters on both legs and her body, knifes in her shoes). She looked down at Matt as her features scrunched up. First at the sight of this new human then her eyes trailed to the gun, it was a weapon she had never seen before. "Stop!" A cry was heard from behind her as Ben and Denny appeared, the girl looked around her shoulder and jolted backward slightly away from the three new humans. Ben's eye caught sight of Matt right as she moved. "What are you doing here?"He almost yelled. "And what are you doing with a Volm weapon?" Denny added, sounding like a mother. The girl moved slightly and all the attention was turned back to the new stranger. "Who are you, what's your name?" Ben demanded as he took a few steps closer to the girl. "Chill out boy wonder, I won't hurt you." The girl finally spoke. Denny made a snide fake laugh as her eyes scanned all the weapons on the female's body. "..Hey you guys snuck up on me. I thought you were harnessed kids or something."

As Matt pushed himself up the loud roar of a car were heard as it came in site on a road that was behind where this meeting was happening. In the car Anthony and Pope, with Tector driving they had heard the blast of the Volm gun and were investing. When they arrived Anthony jumped off the back of the truck with worried in his eye as she scanned the mess the blown up rock has made his eyes were drawn to Matt who was standing next to the gun. "Matt again?!" Anthony yelled. "What is your farther going to say?" Tector got out of the truck and leant against the hood with his arms crossed as he shook his head. "It wasn't me! It really wasn't! I was trying to stop my friends from doing it!" Matt pleaded, but as Pope jumped out of the back of the truck the first thing he noticed was the strange. "Well well, what have we got here?" All the attention turned to red headed as she crossed her arms. "We crossed her cabin not far from here, she ran." Denny spoke as she lowered her gun. "Who do you belong to?" Tector asked as he pushed himself off of the truck and moved forward to stand next to Anthony, the girl looked confused for a moment. "With all that gear your packing, she has to come from an army base." "Can't a girl just look after herself?" The girl spoke as she moved her arm to lean on her weapons. "Well now you just us men to look after you so why don't you just hand them over?" Pope said as he leant on side of his body. "Woah, Pope. We can't take her back to Charleston... We don't know who she is."Anthony ordered, but Pope didn't reply. "The names Maria." The girl spoke as she looked at Anthony and then turned her gaze to Pope. "And you can have my weapon's when I'm dead, Red Neck." All of Pope features dropped as a small chuckle was heard from Tector. "Tom's going to want to speak to her." Ben spoke. "He'll never forgive us for leaving her out here on her own without questioning her first, she might be useful." Maria let out a loud sigh as she knew that there would be no way out of this. "Now I remember why I hate socialising."

"Your tying me up?!" Maria almost yelled as she stood behind the truck with both hands on her hips. Matt was sitting in the truck with his head down, Antony stood by the door as he watched Matt, Anthony couldn't let Matt get away with this a second time not with stealing a Volm weapon. Tector got in the driver's seat in the car as he nudged Matt. "You little rebel." Tector joked. "Don't encourage him." Denny said as she placed herself next to Matt. Antony and Ben jumped on to the back of the truck as their eye turned to Maria and Pope, he was tying her hands up with a bit of rope before pulling out her weapons from the holders, as he bent down to take the knife from her shoes he used his free hands to slowly moved down her leg. Maria tilted her for a second before nudging Pope which pushed him of balance and caused him to fall on his back. Maria smirked to herself and jumped on to the back of the truck. "Well, you coming or not?" Maria asked as she sat down and turned her eyes back to Pope, who was cursing her death under his breath.


End file.
